Percy Jackson Accusations
by Hunter0012
Summary: Percy is blamed for something he didn't do. His answer? Revenge. Join Percy as he sides with the enemies so old, the Olympians don't know what is in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic, so please enjoy!**

CH 1: Accusation

RevengeI thought. Here I was in the middle of a forest being hunted by the gods, demigods, and all my friends because of an incident that occurred.

*Flashback*

As I walked towards Olympus, I was greeted by Poseidon.

"Dad," I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't call me dad anymore," he replied.

What was up with him?

"Zeus needs you in Olympus NOW," he said in a menacing tone.

Uh oh I thought as he flashed me there. The council went silent as I approached the throne room. Immediately the gods took out their weapons.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed. I knelt.

"Yes my lord?" I asked.

"Witnesses say that you have been aiding Gaea all along," he replied.

I was shocked, "No I would never!"

He put his hand up.

"Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth told us what happened. DON'T make a fool of us!" he boomed. I looked at my friends in shock. They just sneered.

"To Tartarus!" Ares said. Immediately the council roared with approval. Zeus just nodded.

"All in favor of putting Percy to Tartarus?" he asked. Immediately all hands came up. HE raised his bolt, "Any last words?"

I ran for it. I jumped out the window. I used water to soften my fall. The last thing I heard before running away was a conch horn and Zeus booming," Capture him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Alliances

I was running away crying when I was greeted by a man. He was tall and all black. He had miniature stars around him.

"Hello, I am Chaos. The universe, the creator, the all powerful," Chaos said.

_Some ego_ I thought. He glared at me as if reading my mind. I flinched.

"Heheheh" I chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

"I have seen your suffering and the false accusation," he replied. I clenched my fists.

"I'm here to help you," he replied, " I never liked the Olympians either."

I grinned," I want revenge."

"Then you got revenge," he replied. He shot a black light at me, then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a dark room.

"Ahhh, now you're awake," he said amusingly.

"W-Where am I?" I inquired.

"Welcome to Galaxia, planet of the stars," he answered.

"Wow," I said dumbfounded, "what happened to me?"

"Well I gave you more energy and powers," he replied, "your grandparents, and great grandparents and their allies agreed to help you take down the gods, although they were reluctant."

"Grandparents?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Kronos and Gaea and their allies the titans and giants."

I smiled evilly, "Sweet."

"Come," Chaos said, "let me teach you your powers."

**Hope you enjoyed these chapters. I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed and watched! Now for some comments.**

**Nightwolfxo****: Thanks :D this is my first, so please excuse some errors. Anyways, I you'll figure out soon enough. Anyways thanks for you review!**

Ch 3: Powers

I was teleported to an arena.

"Ok now Perseus," said Chaos, "I have removed your fatal flaw, personal loyalty. I have made you impenetrable, even your Achilles curse. You can never die."

I pulled out Riptide and tried stabbing myself everywhere, even my Achilles Heel. Nothing happened. SWEET!

"All the domains are also in your favor, even time," he said, "you are the strongest person in the universe besides myself. You also have a stick that will replace Riptide. You can use the stick to make any weapon you like. It's called Ghost shade, the one who strikes fear into enemies' hearts."

I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

"If you rule the world, please rule it justly," he said, "try not to rule like my daughter and grandson did. Don't destroy the one who is aiding you, got it?"

I nodded, "I promise."

Chaos simply smiled, "Gaea and Kronos swore not to backstab you, so you are good to go."

I tried flashing out, but ran into a wall instead. Chaos chuckled heartily.

"On seconds thought, we need to train."

**100 years later**

I had mastered all my powers. I was ready to roll. First stop, safe Kronos and the Titans. I went to the Underworld and jumped into Tartarus.

"Kronos, are you here?" I asked.

"Yesss," his voice hissed, "get us out."

I took out a hook lasso and flung it out. Luckily, it got onto something. One by one, I released all the Titans. I regenerated 50% of their power. Suddenly, alarms blared.

"Shit," I cursed.

I teleported all of us to Atlas' mountain. I heard him groaning. I immediately summoned a giant pillar that bore the skies weight. All the titans were free. I summoned Mt. Othrys (I think that's the name) and told the Titans, "Gather all the monsters and train. Don't reveal yourself to anyone." On that note I gave them 75% of their power and went to revive Gaea.

**One year later**

After Gaea's regeneration I resorted to Kronos' old plan. I rushed into Camp half blood and went to Peleus. He growled, but I was quicker. I quickly tore his head off. Blood made the grass red. I took away the fleece and poisoned the tree.

"Hey!" a camper yelled.

I flashed out without moments hesitation.

**Nico's POV**

Ever since Percy ran out, we knew the worst could happen. Revenge. Zeus made all of us immortal. I was the god of skeletons and shadow. Thalia was the god of arrows, bolts, and ozone. She was still in the hunt, and I exactly don't know how that happened. Annabeth was the goddess of architecture, sword fighting, and logic. The Stolls were the god of pranks and funniness. Clarisse was the goddess of anger and rage. Katie was the goddess of plants, vines, and poisons. There are more, but I feel to lazy to name them.

_Watch out Percy _I thought grinning evilly when all of a sudden, my dad rushed in panicked.

"What's wrong Hades?" Zeus inquired.

HE replied, "The titans have escaped from Tartarus and pillars support Atlas' weight!"

Gasps were heard.

Poseidon ran in panicked, "Gaea and her giants are all reborn!"

Everyone went crazy.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, "Who is behind this?"

A camper ran in and interrupted Zeus.

"I saw Peleus' head torn off and the tree poisoned!"

We all panicked and flashed out. We appeared at camp and saw that it was true.

"Who could've done this?" Thalia growled.

"I did," a voice said. We turned around and found Percy.

**OHHHH cliffy! Thanks for all your support. I won't be abandoning this story any time soon so don't worry. Please review and I'm going to need your help to choose either Percabeth or Perlia.**

**Perlia by force**

**Regular Perlia**

**Percabeth by force**

**Regular Percabeth**

**Other**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here is the 4****th**** chapter. Remember to vote for percabeth or perlia! Now here some comments.**

bluelotus1670- HERE IT IS! :DDDD

**Chapter 4: Fight**

**Thalia POV (3****rd**** person)**

Thalia couldn't believe Percy had done that!

"Percy," Thalia growled, "We're going to kill you."

"Like I'm scared," replied Percy.

Thalia telepathically talked to everyone, "He doesn't know we're immortal does he?"

Everyone nodded. As if on cue, Percy cracked a smile.

Thalia spoke, "The gods want to kill you personally, so we have to capture you."

Percy stood their with a blank expression. That ticked Thalia off.

"Let's show Percy who we really are," Nico said, telepathically. Everyone grinned and nodded.

"Percy Jackson," said a voice. We whirled around to find Dionysus. We were shocked.

"I mean- Peter." Dionysus stuttered.

"Give up," he said again, "come quietly and no nonsense."

To Thalia's shock, he obliged.

"Percy," Thalia said, "after you left; we were offered godhood. Any wrong move, we will use brute force."

As quick as lightning (**and that is pretty dang fast) **he took out a sword and stabbed Dionysus in the guts. He fell to the ground. Nico charged Percy, but he grabbed his feet and hurled him to a tree.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled. She threw a ginormous (**gigantic, enormous)** lightning volt that Percy absorbed with his hands. Everyone was shocked. His whole body seemed to crackle with energy. He cleaved his sword to the ground and pure force blasted us backwards. I landed next to Annabeth.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm alright," Thalia replied.

Percy turned to Thalia and Annabeth and lunged. They both knew that Percy would capture one of them.

**Alright guys, this is it for now. Please review and tell me if it should be percabeth or perlia because that information will be the key to the next chapter. Please get me 5 choices of either Percabeth or Perlia so I can continue the next chapter. Please enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys Perlia wins, so this is going to Perlia regular. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for all those who review or follow. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO series and the characters. That goes for CH 1,2,3, and 4.**

**Ch 5: Captured**

**Percy's POV**

I lunged at Thalia and grabbed her. I teleported myself and her to Mt. Othrys. 20 Laistrogonyan giants were guarding the door.

"Halt!" they said, "who goes-, oh it's you Mr. Jackson. Please excuse us."

I went into my room and flung Thalia to my bed.

"What are you going to do, rape me?" she yelled.

I had an amused look.

"Now, now Thalia, let's not get dirty. I have no intention of doing that whatsoever." I replied.

She calmed down little bit.

"I need some answers now, Thalia," I said, "why did you lie about me aiding Gaea?"

She looked uncomfortable.

"Did you know that you have a half brother?" she said.

I was shocked. Me? A half brother?

"Why no," I replied, calmly.

"Well he was claimed like 102 year ago. He beat a draecnae single-handedly." She said.

She continued, "People started to adore him and Nico and I was the only one left who wasn't his fan. Annabeth went out with him pretty quickly and she was going to dump you, but they had a better idea. Percy, The Olympians knew that you weren't aiding Gaea. They did that on purpose. Mark convinced them in a way I don't even know. They forced me and Nico to be against you or they said they were going to-going to kill us!"

Thalia burst into tears.

I hugged her, "Now now Thalia, it's ok."

She sobbed in my shoulders.

"Ever since I was immortal, I quit the Hunters of Artemis, because they were going crazy for Mark also." She said, "Nico started slowly fading into him until I was the only one who still adored you Percy."

I growled and the whole place shook. Dust fell down my room. Thalia quickly calmed me down.

"Calm down Percy," Thalia said, "Let's have revenge on them."

I smiled, "Got that planned and Thalia, will you go out with me?"

**Thalia's POV**

Percy smiled, "Got that planned and Thalia, will you go out with me?"

That question took me by surprise. I was lost for words.

I blushed madly, "Sure, Percy, sure."

He laughed and kissed me in the mouth. I was surprised, but I kissed him back.

"Now, let's train you, Thalia. I'll make you powerful."

On that note, he teleported out.

"Hey, what about me?!" I yelled. He came back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Thals, let's go!" he replied.

He grabbed my hands, and we teleported to the arena.

**(Normally, I would end the chapter over here, but nahh I decided that I am going to make this a little longer for those of you who aren't patient. Well, enjoy.)**

**50 years later**

I had mastered all my powers and it was pretty cool. I could now control part of the void. We got our plan in action. The titans were impressed by my skills, but I could tell that Gaea was a bit envious. We planned to launch a surprise attack at Camp Half Blood. Percy didn't want the fight to end so quickly, so he said he would launch a small attack. The group consisted of 100 draecnae's 50 Lastrogonians, 2 drakons, and 150 telkhines. I thought it was too much, but Percy reminded me that they had immortality. I watched the screen, that showed our army approaching camp half blood.

Percy yelled, "CHARGE!" and all Hades broke loose.

The campers and the monsters clashed. Spears were being thrown, arrows being flung, and you could hear the clanking of metals. A drakon ate an Apollo camper. When it looked like the campers were about to be overthrown, the counselors sprung into action. Katie wrapped up the telkhines and draecnae's rendering them immobile. That made it easy for the Apollo Campers to shoot. Clarisse and Chris fought side by side with the giants. Clarisse tore apart those giants quickly. I was impressed. Then everyone regrouped and launched an all out attack against the drakons. They were torn apart. Mission failed I thought. There was a sound of a door banging open. I saw Nico with a giant stick.

"I'm sorry Thalia," Nico said. He hit me in the head and before I blacked out, I saw Annabeth saying, "Capture her and bring her to Camp Half Blood!"

Then all went dark.

**Well guys, I guess this is the end. Hope you have a good day and please don't forget to review! Adios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO series and the characters.**

**Ch 6 Tortured**

**Thalia's POV**

When I came around, I saw myself at the Big House. Annabeth, Nico, and Mark. They had a pissed of look.

"Thalia, what happened?" asked Nico.

"I'm Percy's girlfriend now and I will help him destroy the gods!" I replied.

Nico had a very shocked look in his face.

"H-H-How?" Nico asked.

"Shut up," Mark hissed, the he turned to Thalia. "Your going to give me information about his plans. Tell me."

"Never," I growled. Mark kicked me in the throat and I fell back coughing. Annabeth and Nico just watched. Mark the grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and said, "Tell me now or else I will force it out of you!"

I kicked him in the balls hard and he dropped me, falling down.

"Bitch!" he screamed. He punched me hard on the right and I slammed into a wall. Mark was really pissed.

"TELL ME!" he yelled.

"Never!" I shot back.

"Suit, yourself," he said.

He took out a spiked whip. My eyes widened.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, tell me." He threatened.

I kept my mouth shut. He whipped me on my back and I felt agony. Every time he told me to tell him about Percy's plan, I refused so I got whipped every time.

_Percy where are you?___I thought. Each whip tore my memory off with Percy. Slowly, I began to lose love of life.

**Percy's POV**

I wondered where Thalia went and after I saw the door open, I knew she must've been captured. I Iris Messaged Thalia and saw her with Annabeth, Nico, and a guy with wavy hair and green eyes. _Mark_ I thought. I saw him force Thalia out my plan and saw him whipping her. Rage built up in me. I immediately teleported out, after I saw Thalia losing consciousness. _I am going to tear that mother fucker apart_ I thought.

**Thalia's POV**

Another hit and I started losing consciousness. _Goodbye world _thought. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the door broke down into millions of pieces. I saw Percy with black eyes glowing with rage. He ran to Mark, picked him up and flung him out of the big house. I was on the verge of unconsciousness. He smacked Annabeth and she was flung into the wall hard. He then grabbed Nico and kicked him the crotch. Mark fell back in and took out his sword. Percy snapped his fingers, then the sword impaled Mark in the stomach. He lurched, "H-H-How?" he asked.

"I am more powerful then you brother," he said. With that he smacked him in the face hard. He raced over to me and his lips met mine as I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in the Titan base infirmary. I was being taken care by draecnae's. Percy was sitting down on a chair sleeping. I smiled. _He must've been with me everday._ I thought.

"Percy, wake up." I said.

His eyes shot open and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for rescuing me." I replied.

"No problem," He said.

We were silent for a time.

"Alright Thalia, let's get lunch, then we're going to finish off Camp Half Blood once and for all." He said.

I smiled and agreed. We ate a nice lunch of barbecue and ribs and then started planning. Percy told me that he was going to recruit all the enemies of the gods. He told me the monsters we still needed to recruit. They were: Oceanus, the titaness, kampe, gigantes, and the primordials. I agreed. Our first recruit would be Oceanus, although Percy was reluctant. We went to the ocean and called out to Oceanus. He came forth and glared murderously at Percy. Without warning he lunged at Percy. Percy then deflected with his sword.

"Oceanus! We need to talk!" he said.

"You must die, damn son of Poseidon!" Oceanus yelled. He charged Percy. Percy just sidestepped, letting Oceanus run through.

"I want revenge against the Olympians and we need your help!" Percy said.

"We?" Oceanus inquired.

"Yes, I sided with the Titans to take over the Olympian gods, please help us!" Percy replied.

Oceanus stared at Percy.

"Alright, just this once, son of Poseidon." He replied.

Percy sighed.

"Let's go." He said. With that he teleported us to Mt. Othrys.

Suddenly, a vortex was seen. Chaos stepped out.

Immediately, all of us bowed to Chaos. He motioned us to rise.

"Percy, I want to see teamwork with your allies in defeating the Olympian gods, so I am going to take away some of your powers. You will still be hard to kill, but you can't destroy the Olympian gods all by yourself. You must use teamwork with all your allies, then you can beat the Olympians. You can't take down all the Olympians at once."

Percy said, "But Lord, I might lose my life or Thalia might lose hers and I don't want to lose her!"

"Same here, Lord Chaos," I replied. I had fallen in love with Percy very deeply.

Chaos smiled, "Ahhh love, one thing I don't understand. If you use teamwork, you'll have an easy time beating them. Good luck."

On that note he teleported out and all was silent.

I asked Kronos, "Do you know where Kampe is?"

He nodded. "Still buried at your pitiful camp."

I gathered hordes of monsters and went to Camp Half Blood. When I was at camp, I saw that the poison did good work. The tree was fully dead. I tried a different approach. I dug a giant hole at the middle of the camp.

"Fire!" I yelled and the dynamite went off. A large crater was made and we attacked. The monsters did perfect work of startling the campers. Thalia and I focused on the counselers. I punched Katie in the face while Thalia went 2 on 1 with Nico and Annabeth. While the campers were busy, I sent the giants to dig out Kampe. They ran towards me with her.

I knocked out Katie, just went the giants reached me.

"Here it is Lord," they said.

I smiled, "Perfect. RETREAT!" I yelled.

Thalia and I teleported out while the monsters ran out. We arrived at Mt. Othrys, and told the titans, revive her please.

Kronos studied her wearily. "Might take a few days," he said.

"I'll go see what damage we did to Camp Half Blood." I said. I whispered something to

Kronos and he smiled.

"What'd you say?" inquired Thalia.

"You'll see," I said smiling evilly.

I teleported out with Thalia a mile away from Camp Half Blood. We walked to camp half blood when….

"Hello Perseus," a voice said. I whirled around and saw Poseidon.

I glared, "Hey dad," I said with contempt.

"Hello Thalia," a another voice said.

"Dad," Thalia replied.

We took out our weapons and looked at each other.

"_Teamwork. Together," _we said together telepathically.

I charged at Poseidon while Thalia faced Zeus. We knew that this might be the turning point of this war.

**Ok guys, I guess this chapter's over. Have a nice day and don't forget to review! :D**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. What you all have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: The Battle of Lane Street**

**Percy's POV**

I went to Poseidon and slashed. He deflected off with his trident. He slammed it into the ground and I was blasted backwards.

"Still haven't improved, eh Perseus?" my dad asked rhetorically.

I was mad. I hacked harder, but with no avail. Thalia didn't have much luck either. Zeus was pounding her with his spear, but oddly he made sure the tip didn't touch Thalia, even though she betrayed the Olympians also. One hit from Zeus' javelin shaft, Thalia went down. I rushed next to her.

"All you all right, girlfried?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks boyfriend," she said, rolling her eyes.

Zeus' and Poseidon's eyes widened.

"You are dating?" they said.

I spat at the ground.

"Ummm, no shit?" I said.

While they were in shock, Thalia used the advantage to impale the spear to Zeus' abdomen, sending him flying. I too used it to slash Poseidon in the chest. Golden ichor bled.

Now, they were enraged. They pushed us harder than ever and we knew we couldn't hold it for long. I looked at Thalia, she looked at me. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey Thals," I spoke telepathically, "our father are weaker if they are in each other's domain, right?"

Thalia grinned, "Yes."

"Do the honors please." I asked.

"Your wish is my command," she answered. She lit Riptide with lightning. Lightning arced all over Riptide. Poseidon widened his eyes as I thrust it in his stomach. He was literally a spark plug. I slashed off his head and his gruesome figure stood there. Soon, he turned into dust. I smirked.

"Percy watch out!" Thalia exclaimed.

I barely had time to dodge before Zeus impaled me. I gasped and sighed in relief. I threw a hurricane at him and I saw his powers weakening.

Zeus noticed that too and said to us," Next time Jackson and Grace. You only won the battle, but you won't win the war."

On that note, he teleported out.

I hugged Thalia. "Glad you ok," I said.

She smiled. "What should we name this battle?" she asked.

I looked around for signs and saw a broken sign bar. It read: **Now approaching Lane street.**

I smiled at Thalia and said, "Battle of Lane Street."

We walked towards camp half blood when suddenly THWAK!

Thalia was knocked backwards by a punch arrow.

"Hello Lieutenant," a voice said.

We whirled around and saw Artemis and the Hunters. Next to them, Apollo and the campers were ready with their bows.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked.

She just sneered. "Let the battle begin."

**(Extra part for you guys!)**

I spoke telepathically to Thalia, "What should we do?"

Thalia smirked evilly.

"I have a great plan," she said.

**Whoever guesses what the plan is, I will upload 3-5 chapters the next day. If none of you gets it correct, well 2 chapters. It's pretty easy. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, you were so close! The answer was since the hunters hate boys, find a way to make the Apollo campers son to get in the hunters' way so chaos will happen. Anyways, enjoy!**

**CH 8- The battle of chaos**

**Percy's POV**

A great thought formed into my head. The hunters hated boys, right? I charged, dodged arrows and grabbed an Apollo male camper. I flung him to a hunter. She smacked him in the face.

"Outta my way boy!?" she exclaimed.

The boy got up and faced the girl.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you sluts, treating boys like that!" With that message, he shot arrows at the huntress. She quickly fell down. The other hunters fell into a rage. They went and subdued the guys, while they tried fighting back. Even Artemis and Apollo were arguing.

"How dare your son, destroy one of my huntresses?" Artemis yelled.

"Your hunter started it first! You know what, I'm happy my son did that!" Apollo yelled back.

"Children! Take out the hunters immediately!" Apollo commanded.

"Apollo, what are you-" she was caught off guard by Apollo's arrow knocking her down.

She too flew into a rage.

"Hunters, get the boys," she said.

Immediately arrows flew everywhere. Suddenly, a flash was heard and when everyone looked up, they saw Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Nico, Mark, and Annabeth.

"Enough!" Zeus commanded, "can't you see that Thalia and Jackson are doing that so you can fight amongst yourselves?!"

Everyone stopped fighting.

Zeus pointed at us. "They are the real enemy!"

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other, than shook hands.

"Let's take care of them first, then solve the issue." Apollo said.

Artemis smiled, "You really have a brain."

Apollo grinned and said, "OK boys, let's kill Percy and Thalia."  
"Same with you hunters," Artemis replied.

All of them turned to face us.

"Your outnumbered," said Poseidon, "give up."

"Never," I growled.

"CHARGE!" Nico said, "kill Percy, but spare Thalia!"

They all charged at us. I whistled loudly. Then the ground shook. Everyone stopped what they were doing. BOOM! Out burst Kronos leading an army of monsters, Oceanus, Alycones, and Kampe.

"How?" I asked Kronos.

"Her regeneration is complete," he said.

"Charge!" Thalia yelled and the monsters charged.

All Hades broke loose. It was mass commotion. I took on Mark, Thalia took on Annabeth and Nico, Oceanus took on Poseidon, Kronos took on Zeus, Aclyones took on Hades, and the monsters just helped out. I stabbed Mark in the gut and flipped him over. I the impaled him in the spine. He let out a yell. He got up and summoned a hurricane. I sucked in the energy of the hurricane and multiplied thrice its power. I then summoned the new hurricane and everyone was blown back. Thunder rumbled around me. I summoned a 10 feet wave and put a lot of power into it. I flung it at Mark and the wave carried him out of sight out of mind. I rushed to find Thalia battling a horde of skeletons, Nico, and Annabeth. She was cut up in many places. She let out a yell and I found out that Annabeth had slashed her and there was a large cut on her back. Anger raged in me. With a yell I summoned a giant monster. I went in it and with its fist, I crushed Annabeth. I then jumped out and summoned an earthquake so powerful the skeletons broke into a millions of pieces. I grabbed Nico and kneed him in the face. It was bleeding ichor. I grabbed his face and flung him to a sharp rock. Hades let out a yell and charged me. Even though he was wearing the helm of darkness, his yelling gave it away. I kicked him and got him in the crotch. He fell back.

"Percy look out!" Thalia exclaimed.

I looked back and saw Zeus with his lightning bolt. Thalia gasped.

I muttered under my breath, "Idiot."

I took out a bow. When Zeus flung his bolt, I grabbed it. Everyone fell silent to see the ultimate battle between me and Zeus. I loaded his bolt into my bow, added 1000 more volts to it. I flung it at Zeus.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Good bye Zeus," I said.

I fired the arrow and it him square in the chest. He was flung 1000 feet back and landed hard on a wall. I ran to him and started punching him senseless.

"Percy stop!" said Thalia.

I just kept on going. It took Thalia, Kronos, and Oceanus to pry me off.

Zeus was in a very bad state.

"RETREAT!" Zeus yelled, "Until next time Jackson."

The enemies flashed out.

I smiled at Thalia, "Let's go back to base.

She smiled, "You did good."

We teleported back to base and fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright guys, this is CH 8. Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter for you. I'll try updating everyday unless I get writer's block, so yeah.**

**Ch 9 New Recruit and Surprise!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up all rested and refreshed. It had been an amazing battle. Our side won 2 battles and we couldn't wait for more. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went into Thalia's room and saw her peacefully sleeping. I bent down to give her a kiss when Kronos appeared.

"Jackson I've got some…" he said, "giving her a kiss eh?"

I blushed madly and turned around.

"Well, go on," Kronos said as he smirked.

"No thank you," I said quickly, "so, what's the news."

Kronos smiled. "I've got some new allies."

I shot up, "Really, who?" A loud bang was heard.

We rushed to the training arena only to find Athena and Ares leading an army of nymphs, gods (the campers), satyrs, dryads, and their allies.

"You struck us first, and now we're striking back punk," said Ares.

Athena smiled. "Yes, brains and brawn combined. Good luck."

They charged. Our monsters charged also, but they were quickly torn apart. I summoned help and Kampe rushed in. Ares and Athena charged.

Ares brutally beat Kampe, while Athena summoned owls after owls. Kampe howled and drew her sword. But we knew she was gone for. One stab of Ares' spear she turned into dust.

"We did it!" a shout rang.

To my horror, I saw the place on fire.

"That's enough damage, guys" Athena said, "retreat before more enemies come!"

They instantly flashed out. The fire had spread and was sucking everything in it's path. I summoned a ginormous wave and flung it. It doused the fire quickly. The whole place was a mess. More monsters came running in.

"Rebuild the place!" Kronos yelled. They immediately went to work.

Thalia came out and her mouth widened open.

"Where were you?" Kronos hissed.

"Sorry fell asleep with my earphones." She replied.

In rage, Kronos flicked his hands and she flew backwards.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

I turned to Kronos, fire flicking in my eyes. They soon calmed down.

"Let's be rational, Kronos," I said, "we need to take care of bigger problems."

Kronos growled and went away.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Thanks," she said.

She nodded and smiled.

"Let's get breakfast," I said.

**At the breakfast room**

"Pancakes!" I yelled, as I divebombed it.

Thalia slapped me," Calm down you pig!"

She giggled and I smiled.

Gaea looked at us and sighed, "Kids."

The Titans, Thalia, and I yelled, "Hey!"

Gaea smiled, "Just kidding. Anyways, eat up, we must have a war meeting after."

Krios yawned. "I'm tired."

Hyperion glared at him. "We just slept!"

"Oh yeah," he said.

Kronos yelled, "Silence! Eat up!"

Rhea touched Kronos and said "Calm down dear."

Kronos looked calmer.

Kronos said in a steely voice, "Eat up, now."

We all ate in silence.

**At the war room (Help me if I'm getting anything wrong)**

Kronos tapped the gavel and everyone went silent.

Kronos smiled and said, "Alright, we have new members."

"Who?" we all asked.

Kronos said, "Alright sir, you can come now."

Out popped 2 people. They were white as light.

"Hello, I am Aether and this is my wife Hemera," he said.

We all bowed.

"Please rise," Aether replied. We rose.

"We are here to help you with this war," he said.

Loud murmurs filled the room.

"QUIET!" Kronos yelled.

We fell silent.

"We are very grateful," I said.

"Ahh, the hero Perseus Jackson." He replied.

I blushed.

"I saw how you defeated Atlas, Hyperion, and Iapetus." He replied.

They glared at me.

"Heheheheheheheheh," I chuckled nervously.

"Anyways," Aether continued. The room began to become whiter and whiter.

They all calmed down.

"Ok, now we must now convince my father to help us and my mother." He said.

"Who?" I said.

"Why, Erebus and Nyx," he said, "after that, we must recruit Tartarus, Styx, and maybe the fates on our side."

Murmurs rose.

The room glowed and we fell silent.

"I will keep you informed," Aether said, "now, everyone dismissed!" With that he disappeared. One by one everyone flashed out.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked Thalia.

"Why sure!" she bounced excitedly.

We teleported there. We were in our swimsuits.

"You look hot," I yelled.

She slapped me in the face.

"Oh, Percy," she sighed in my arms.

I threw her in the sand and giggling I jumped on her. The scene was intense. We fell into a deep kiss, a deep kiss only for a minute. It was the best day of my life, so far. We pulled away to find Chaos in front of us.

"Oh, sir Chaos!" I said hurriedly.

Chaos just smiled.

"I saw that scene Percy," he said.

Thalia and I looked at each other and squeezed each others hands.

He burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

We sighed and leaned in for another kiss when he said, "Ok, now that is enough."

We pulled away blushing.

"Now, Erebus is one stubborn dude. My son, he will be hard to recruit along with Styx and Tartarus. Let me give you a tip," he said, "aim for Styx and Tartarus first. They will be able to convince him with Aether and Hemera. Find Tartarus, well in Tartarus. Tell Aether, he might be able to help you."

I bowed, "Thank you."

He smiled and he flashed out.

I had a private conversation with Aether.

"Chaos told me to get Tartarus first. How do I do that?" I asked.

He studied me and said, "You must go to Tartarus and pass his test. If you don't you'll die. You, young hero must go with your errr girlfriend. You guys can only summon them."

I bowed.

"Thank you Lord Aether." I said.

He smiled and flashed out.

"Ok Thalia, are you ready?" I said.

"Yes," she said smiling.

A loud yell was heard and we rushed to the scene. We saw two masked figures in chains.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found 2 spies planting bombs," a draecnae said.

I raged.

"Who are you!?" I said.

"Look," a voice said.

I recognized the voice.

I flung the sheet out.

Thalia paled. "Oh no."

Atlas yelled in rage.

"Hello, I am Zoe Nightshade and this is Bianca DiAngelo."

**Cliffy! Well hoped you enjoy this unusual part! Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10: Recruits? Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Hey guys this is a new chapter. Sorry for not posting in a long time. I was overloaded with homework so please enjoy.**

Atlas turned to Zoe and yelled, "You ungrateful insolent girl, how dare you come back here…."

"Dad, enough, I'm here to…." Zoe said.

"SILENCE, YOU TRAITOR!" Atlas' voice boomed.

Kronos turned to Atlas. "Calm down and listen to what she has to say first."

Atlas threw is arms up indignantly and stormed off.

"Continue," Kronos said in a menacing voice.

Zoe ignored him and studied the crowd.

Her gaze fell upon Thalia. She was the one who started to rage.

"Thee impudent girl! How dare thee join the enemy, a Hunter of Artemis!" she raged. She took out her silver bow and fired at Thalia. It hit her straight in the chest. She plucked the bow out, bleeding. To my surprise, she seemed unharmed and she seemed unfazed. Her calm face soon was replaced by anger. She took out her dagger.

"You want to fight? You got a fight delinquent brat!" she said.

She took out her sword and slashed Zoe. Zoe grabbed the blade and plucked it out of Thalia's hands. She grabbed her bow and loaded the sword, then she fired. Thalia dodged, but she was a second too late. It grazed her arms ripping pieces of her skin. Bianca jumped up then smacked her right in the middle of her face. Thalia went down.

"Thalia," I yelled and ran to her. My face was masked with rage. I told the Titans to take care of her and leave me with them 1 on 1 or more likely 2 on. They didn't hesitate my order and left with Thalia.

"Percy?" gagged Zoe and Bianca.

"Yes, who else?" I replied strangely calm.

"How could you join the enemy side? Mark has been sparking another war because of you!" Bianca replied.

_Big mistake _I thought. My face soon masked with intense anger after hearing that name.

"Enough!" I boomed, "he was the one who started all this problem! Did he tell you the truth? Seek the truth before you judge me! I've had enough of this games and this time it's for real! I will destroy Olympus and tear to millions of pieces. I will burn down all the traitors and I shall have my revenge!" Darkness swirled around the room and Zoe and Bianca cowered.

"Now I'll give you one chance. Join me." I said.

Zoe and Bianca looked at each other.

"We will never join you, you retarded freak! We will make sure you guys don't destroy Olympus and when you lose, we'll capture you and torture you so hard, you will wish you were never born," Zoe replied.

"Atlas was right, Zoe. You are one stubborn fool," I said. On that note I banged their heads together and they went into peaceful darkness.

I dusted myself and bonded the 2 prisoners. I put them in a cell and walked up to the infirmary. I got there to see Thalia. She looked horrible. There was a gigantic gash on her arms and a bruise on the middle of her face. The scene was so brutal, some tears fell out of my eyes and my lust for war against Olympus increased.

"She can't survive," a voice said.

I whirled around and saw a draecnae doctor. (**Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else)**

"Please, you have to help her," I said pleadingly.

"No can do master," she said.

I sliced her with my sword.

"Your service is not needed," I said.

I called another draecnae and told her to take good care of Thalia.

She smiled and said, "I'll make sure that happens."

I walked out of the hospital to see a large crater in a room.

I found out that Zoe and Bianca had escaped.

I cursed myself. While I ran to the war room another boom was heard. I ran outside to see Zeus and Poseidon leveling the whole place.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Poseidon turned to me. "Oh, it's you son. Don't worry I'm only hear to destroy you!"

With that he summoned a wall of water and flung it at me. It caught me off guard and sent me flying. I blew a whistle and reinforcements arrived.

"None of that Perseus," Zeus said, "I'm here to make one move and one move only."

He summoned his bolt and threw it at the infirmary.

"No!" I yelled. Too late. The impact was like a flash bang. I saw the blackened remains of the infirmary and tons of twisted steel and metal on the floor.

"Thalia," I thought and I staggered. Zeus flashed out and before Poseidon flashed out, he banged my head with his trident hard. Before I fell into peaceful darkness, I thought of the one thing I had lost that gave me love and joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm not updating a lot, but I'm out of ideas. IF you want this story to keep on going on, just PM me or review and put your suggestions. Thanks a lot guys, see you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 12! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

I couldn't believe it. Thalia my love, my joy, died. I fell to my knees and cried silently. A hand touched my shoulder and I swatted it.

"Not now, can't you see I'm mourning over my loss of my love!" I raged, increasing the volume each time.

"Percy, it's me," the voice said again.

"Th-th-thalia?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I lept and looked at her. IT was really her. I was loss over words. Then I tackled her to the ground and kissed her.

"You didn't die!" I exclaimed, "how?!"

I was shaking like crazy and I was darn happy!

She smiled and said, "Meet me at my room at 7:30 sharp. Got it?"

"Heck yeah!" I replied. I ran to my room in joy. I ran all the way crying in joy. I crashed in my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up it was 7:29. Shoot. I ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, the fastest anyone has ever done. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the lights shut off. _What's going on_ I thought. Suddenly I smelled the odor of nitrous oxide. No. I immediately felt woozy. I was about to reunite with my girlfriend, but it was about to be ruined. I cursed my life for being so horrible. I went down to peaceful darkness.

**Mark's POV**

So far, our plan was working perfectly. I opened the door and found Percy slumped. I knew it wouldn't do anything now, but I gave Percy's face a slap. A hard one. A red hand mark soon appeared at Percy's face. Annabeth rushed in, happy.

"You got him!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I smiled and slumped him on my shoulders. I got out a pen and paper and wrote to Thalia:

_Dear Thalia,_

_ Percy, here, I just wanted to say that I hate you. I lied to you to get what I wanted. Power. Revenge. I am going back to Olympus. I'm sorry. Why am I even apologizing? Screw you and you can go to Tartarus for all I care. Good bye and the next time we meet, we will be enemies. I will crush you like a twig you jerk. Goodbye faggit._

_ With hate,_

_ Perseus Jackson _

I laughed evilly. I, Mark was about to ruin Percy's love life and it was amazing. To make things even better, I got a picture of Percy and Thalia and stabbed a dagger through her.

Annabeth whispered, "Let's go!"

We teleported to Olympus.

**At Olypmus, Percy's POV**

I woke up with my face hurting. I rubbed my face because damn, my face hurted like Hades. I woke up to see myself in chains. I was at Olympus to see the gods all stare at me in rage. (**Thank you ****Thedragonboy89****f****or suggesting this scene. Greatly appreciate it)**

"Perseus Jackson! Explain all your actions and surrender! Let's begin. What are your motives?" Zeus asked.

"To destroy you hypocritical gods and take down- aghhh!" I exclaimed.

Zeus shocked me. My shirt was badly burnt.

"What did you say?" Zeus asked.

"I will bring down Olympus-arggg!" I exclaimed again.

Zeus had shocked me again.

"Will you let me talk, you overarrogant—" my voice stopped.

I was shocked yet again. Energy flowed through me and I was damn pissed. They were wasting my time by doing this useless shit. The power was enough to bust through the chains. My eyes were literally on fire. Zeus was taken by surprise at first.

"I will kill you all, you son of a bitches! Your reign will end now and when I capture you, I will torture you so much you would wish you could bathe in the Styx forever, without dying!" I snarled.

Power emanated from me as I flashed out. The force destroyed everything in a 1.5 mile radius. Gods were thrown and thrones were cracked.

**3****rd**** person POV**

After the disaster, Zeus came out of the rubble. He clapped his hands and automatons came to repair rubbled Olympus. Zeus was pissed while the campers were awed by Percy's power.

"Get that son of a BIATCH!" Zeus exclaimed.

Mark replied," Lord Zeus, don't worry. We'll be sure to get him, meanwhile I did something that might've messed up his life."

As Mark explained the situation to Zeus and the Olympians, an evil smile soon formed.

"Good luck Percy," Zeus chuckled evilly.

**Thalia's POV(immediately after Percy was taken away)**

I sighed as I went to Percy's room. He was a minute late. _Boys _I thought. I went to his room and found a note. I read it and every word, my heart fell. When I picked up the picture, it was the last straw.

I yelled at the sky, "What did I do to deserve this Jackson? I gave you my love and you give me this?!"

I fell to the floor and cried silently. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided I was leaving. I packed up all my things in my suitcase.

**Third Person POV**

As she went to the ledge of their 10 story house, she prepared to jump.

"I thought you loved me, Percy" she whispered as she prepared to jump. With a tear glistening down her cheeks, she jumped 100 feet down, not caring about life anymore.

**That's the end of chapter guys! Hope you liked it! Please review it and most importantly ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

**Reunion? NOT!**

I flashed into my cabin to find the note and the picture of me and Thalia. I raged. I knew who had done that…. Mark. I personally created a 9.5 magnitude earthquake that rocked the whole land. I heard monsters screaming for their lives. I didn't stop. Finally Kronos came in and slapped me in the face hard.

"Get a hold of yourself," he rasped.

I shook madly, but agreed.

"Fine, I'm going to kill Mark. Literally kill Mark!" I yelled.

Kronos smiled.

"That's why I wanted to recruit you in the first place. Not Luke. Ugh" he said.

I turned to face him and put on a scowl.

"Luke was a hero and you won't disrespect him.

He smiled at me evilly and replied, "Your wish is my command.

Weird I thought.

"I'm going to find Thalia," I told Kronos.

I prepared to jump off the ledge when Kronos grabbed my collar.

"Oh, no you don't," he replied.

"Let me go. _Vade ad__Tartara_!" I replied, cursing in colorful languages.

Kronos frowned and smacked me across the face. I flew back 100 yards. I got up, bleeding. I was shocked. Kronos looked at his hands, which were smeared in blood.

"Let's discuss this later," he said, "we're launching a massive attack."

I readied my troops and launched a squad of 500 hounds and 3 dracnae's.

"CHARGE!" I yelled, while my troops stormed Camp Half Blood.

We stormed the camp while the campers were unaware.

I saw a blond kid with a brunette.

"Percy?" Jason asked.

I punched him in the face.

Annabeth yelled, "Destroy him, we'll answer questions later!"

Leo, Hazel, and Frank seemed surprised that I would do such a thing. I summoned a gigantic wave and froze it. I got the icicles and flung it at my friends. Annabeth dodged, while Mark stupidly stood there. It got him straight in the chest and he flew backwards.

"Thought, I was invincible," said Mark as he fainted.

I rolled my eyes. IDIOT. Frank turned into an elephant and charged me. I charged back and rammed my body into his, sending him flying. I laughed maniaclly and while Leo summoned fireballs and threw it at me, I absorbed it.

"Bad mistake dude," I replied as my body ignited.

The campers all cheered, because they thought I was dying.

"FOOLS!" my cry rocked the camp. I summoned a fireball and flung it at Frank. I know, it was low, but I was desperate.

"NO!" Hazel exclaimed as she got in the way. She got hit and flew back, hitting a tree. Now, most of the campers were injured. I got up to strike them all down when I heard a voice.

"Percy," it said. I spun around and saw Thalia.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Now!" she yelled.

Immediately everyone rose as if nothing had happened.  
"A trap," I muttered.

"Thalia, why?" I asked.

She raged. "Your asking me?! Percy I gave you my love and how do you repay it?! By sticking a sword through my picture?!"

"Thalia it wasn't me. Do I look like the guy who would do that?" I asked.

She was lost for words.

Mark replied," Percy, percy, a little liar. He broke up with you purposely!"

"Shut up Mark!" I yelled, "you don't give a shit on anyone's lives! You lured them away from me because of jealously!"

"No I didn't!" he replied, "Thalia, would you listen to a scumbag like him?"

Annabeth smiled at Mark.

The clouds grew ominously dark.

"Percy," Thalia said, "I trust you."

"Really?" I inquired.

She nodded and pulled up for a hug. I smiled and did too. When we were about to hug, she stabbed me in the back and pushed the hilt way down. I yelped in pain, then Leo got a frying pan, and whacked me in the face.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I don't believe you..." was the last thing Thlaia said before I fell into peaceful darkness.

**Hey guys, this is the end of the chapter. Don't worry, guys. Perila will never be over. Perlia will never break apart. Just keep cool and wait till the next chapter. K?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for the long long holdup, but Christmas time came, and I was busy. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Reunion, Massive attack, Return of Massive attack, Recruits**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up, my head fuzzy. I shook my head, to clear my vision. I looked to my left and my right, when I found… Thalia! She was bound and gagged also, but she was still unconscious.

"Gods, what have they done to you?" I asked silently, "Thalia, Thalia wake up!"

She shifted, but didn't wake up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well, look who's coming round," a voice said.

I growled. _Mark._

"What do you want, you son of a-"

"Now, now," Mark said, "Let's not go that far. I am here to set you free."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

He took out a whip with spikes in them.

He grinned. "Yes,"

_Oh no _I thought. _Wait, why am I scared? I was blessed by Chaos for gods sake. I need to figure out how to wake up Thalia. _

Chaos spoke in my mind.

"Wisdom, my child, use your head," he said.

I remembered what Kronos said when I was about to find Thalia.

_"Let's discuss this later," he said, "we're launching a massive attack."_

Yes I now know what to do.

A whip cracked on my face.

"Gah!" I pretended," It hurts, so much."

"Kronos, launch the attack now!" I spoke in my mind.

The ground rumbled.

"What the?" he asked, dumbfounded. Immediately a huge wave of monsters came charging in from every direction.

"Everyone, it's an ambush!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

I smacked him right in the face and he fell backwards. It was too late. The demigods all had their armor on and were starting to engage the monsters.

Kronos strode to me calmly and said, "Nice to see you Jackson."

I saluted him and replied, "Yes, me too, now teleport me and Thalia out of here!"

He grinned. "May I get a please?"

_Ugh this is getting annoying_

"No! Get us out of here immediately!" I said back.

His eyes turned to a more darker shade of gold. He snapped his fingers and we were back at Mt. Othrys. I saw Thalia on the floor, so I ran over to her.

She opened her eyes and coughed.

"Sorry, Percy", she murmured, "They told me you were lying."

"It's okay Thals," I replied, "as long as your safe."

She smiled and she fainted.

"You! Queen Sess!" I ordered.

"Yes my Lord?" she replied.

"Bring her to the infirmary." I demanded.

"Yes sir," she replied.

She turned to leave with Thalia when I said, "Make sure to take her to the infirmary underground, where it can withstand bolts."

She looked at me confused and I just sighed.

"Long, story, now go!" I replied.

She bowed and she left.

After hours of relaxing in our sauna, I went to check on Thalia. I headed out to the exit and went to the elevator that transported me to sublevel 50. I went to the room that said Infirmary and just as I touched it, a computer voice said _Input password please_. I typed in the password while shaking my head. It was because Kronos made up the password and it was KRONOS RULES! I went in to find Thalia. She was on the bed and she was resting.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Ssshe isss well my Lord," Queen Sess said.

"Good, you may leave." I said.

"Yesssssss," she replied.

After she left I went near Thalia. I put my hand over her forhead and murmured in her ear, "I will protect you my love. We will never be apart."

Instantly, a huge explosion rocked the base itself.

A draecnae rushed in and yelled, "Our forces spotted a huge force of demigods a huge ship with cannons!"

Instantly, another explosion was heard.

I rushed out and told Kronos to launch an all out attack with everyone besides the primordials. He nodded and ordered all our troops. When we were all locked and loaded, Kronos gave the signal.

"CHARGEEE!" he exclaimed. Instantly, all our troops rushed forward. We saw the demigods from Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood. I also saw a humongous ship filled with important demigods such as Reyna, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Mark, etc.

Leo sneered at me.

"Like our new ship? It's called the Argo II" he said.

I just face palmed myself inwardly.

I thought _These guys are the most retarted dudes I've ever met. I mean who would dare to attack a base full of Titans and a guy who has been blessed by Chaos?_

I smiled and exclaimed, "WAVE!"

Instantly a huge wave rocketed towards them and left their army in disarray.

"Next time," I said, "you guys should launch an all out attack with the gods and all the help you can get, not just yourselves. Idiots."

After those words, I rocketed the wave towards MT. Olympus.

The easy battle was over. I named the battle, The battle of the most retarded opponents in the entire universe.

I called Kronos and said, "Next battle determines if the gods shall prevail or not."

He looked at me grimly.

"Enough distractions," I said, "I'm off to find Tartarus. Where is he?"

Kronos studied me and said, "In Tartarus of course."

"Ok, I'm off to find Tartarus." I replied.

"What about me Kelp Head?" a voice said.

I turned around.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to her and we embraced.

"Are you ok? Are you alright? Are you feeling better? Did it all heal?" I started asking.

"Yes, Percy, I'm fine. Now let's go!" she replied.

I went to Aether and asked, "Umm, sir?"

He turned and saw me. "Yes?"

"Um, can you teleport me to the exact location to where Tartarus is?" I asked.

He studied me. "Sure,"

He snapped his fingers and instantly we were in a dark cavern.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR!" a voice boomed.

I felt a minor earthquake and the cavern shook.

"It is I Percy J-Jackson and Thalia G-Grace." I replied.

"I have been expecting you, Jackson." He said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

A bright light illuminated from the cave and a man appeared. He was a tall man with black clothes. His eyes were also pure black. He held a hook in one hand, a sabre in another. I gaped when I saw that he had four hands. The other hand was carrying a sword, while the other had a rapier.

"You have come here, to DIE!" he exclaimed.

Instantly, he came towards me while wielding his weapons menacingly. I gulped and took out my own sword.

"Wait!" Thalia called, but Tartarus swung his rapier. I lost my balance and fell down. _Well I guess this is it_ I thought, as Tartarus charged me. This place might be my grave,

**That's the end of the chapter. I'm, sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise you I will update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy your end of winter break!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter. Chapter 15. Sorry for not updating quickly, I was working on my other story. Anyways, I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 75****th**** and possibly 80****th**** reviewer. I'll also dedicate the next chapter to anyone who can guess this song and who its by. (Hint, hint, Thalia GRACE!) "Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright tell me that I won't fell a thing, so give me_" The underline is because that is the song title!**

**Chapter 15**

**Tartarus recruited, death of camp half blood, plotting of the doom of the Roman camp**

**(Percy POV)**

Tartarus charged towards me. I sidestepped and stabbed him in the back. He yelled in pain. I front flipped and crashed his head with my leg. He flew back.

"Not so weak, eh demigod?" Tartarus sneered.

"Blessed by Chaos," I replied.

"Wha?" he questioned and that gave me time to barrel towards him. He sidestepped, unfortunately, he was too late. I crashed into him and started slashing him wildly.

"I'll destroy you demigod!" he yelled.

"Thalia now!" I yelled.

Instantly, a massive thunder strike hit Tartarus square in the chest. He crashed into a wall. He got up, his face beyond pissed and started growling. He came towards us, but we were quicker. Thalia called down another bolt and got him square in the chest. I got out Riptide and slashed his chest. Ichor(**maybe? I'm not sure)** flowed out of him like a waterfall.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

Pure force blasted us backwards. I skidded 300 feet and my back ached. Unfortunately for Thalia her head smacked against a rock. I winced. I soon got really angry. I summoned a full force of a hurricane and launched it. Wind and rain covered him as he was screaming. I yelled and threw riptide in with full force. Bull's eye. It got him straight in the chest and Riptide stuck to Tartarus as it flew out of the hurricane. He crashed into the rocks, my sword pinning him. I looked at him with contempt.

"I said, we need your help!" I exclaimed.

"With what?" he croaked.

"To help destroy the gods!" I replied.

"Why didn't you say that before?" he asked.

_Idiot _I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm in!" he said grinning.

"Could this all have happened without you knocking out my girlfriend?!" I inquired.

He looked at me sheepishly.

He wiggled his brows.

"Looks, like someone is about to be a father," he said.

I blushed madly.

"No!" I exclaimed, "we're too young!"

"There are many teens who get pregnant at a young age-"

"Enough!" I exclaimed. All this talk was getting me embarrassed.

"Hey Perce," Thalia said, scaring the crap out of me.

I jumped up a good 15 feet. Thalia and Tartarus started cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny guys." I said.

They were too busy cracking up too answer. I rolled my eyes.

I decided to have fun of my own. I created a vortex around me and added a special effect.

"Help," I gasped out, as my body started dissolving.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled.

She tried to touch my hand but it just went through. I was pixelating into nothing. I let out a horrible bloodcurdling scream. Thalia was on her knees, tears flowing out of her. I immediately stopped the pixilation and grinned.

"What the fuck was that for Perseus Jackson!" she yelled.

"Ummm, payback?" I said weakly.

She was pissed. Sparks flew out of her.

Tartarus chuckled, "When girls get mad, watch out. You could die. Girls are evil when they are mad.  
I gulped as Thalia stormed towards me. She slapped me in the face hard.

"OW," I groaned as her hand made a mark on my face.

"Don't do that joke again, ok Jackson?!" she yelled in my face.

"Um, yes ma'm," I muttered.

She smiled. "Good," she replied.

I sighed.

"Anyways, let's get going," she replied.

I teleported us back to our headquarters. We flashed in and everyone in the room got out their weapons.

"Calm down, its only me," I said, "and Tartarus."

Everyone gasped as Aether smiled at me.

Tartarus looked at Aether in distaste.

"Brother," Tartarus acknowledged.

Aether just nodded.

"Alright everyone," Aether replied, "it's getting late, everyone now go to bed."

Everyone mumbled in agreement. They all flashed out. Thalia and I flashed out to Thalia's room. I always tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I love you Perce," she said, as I layed her down on the bed.

"I love you too," I replied.

She smiled and snuggled under the cover.

I flashed out to the beach and sat down on a blanket. I popped a Coke and began to drink it. I looked at the restless waves.

I stared out to the distance.

"I will protect you Thalia," I whispered under my breath.

"Tomorrow, camp half blood, will be in ruins," I added.

I stared once more at the restless waves and grinning evilly I turned back.

Tomorrow, everyone will see my true power. Tomorrow.

**Alright guys, here's the chapter. Have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys Chapter 16 here. Today's the day you've all been waiting for! Camp Half Blood in Ruins. This chapter is for you ****DJackson19. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: The Ruins of Camp Half Blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO or Hoo series, also I don't own skyfall.**

**Thalia's POV**

Today is the day! Today is the day where we storm camp half blood. I woke up and stretched. Sunlight flooded through the window and gave me energy. After brushing my teeth and changing my clothes, I went to the meeting with everyone to discuss our strategy. I went to the meeting place and sat down. No one was here.

"Sleepyheads," I grumbled.

I waited for another half hour. I was getting bored. Finally a bright light flashed and I saw three fates. I was scared.

"Peace, young demigod," the middle one said. I guessed that was Clotho, "we will not be in control of fate this time. Olympus falling and standing is up to you. We'll take no part in this. Until next time demigod."

They disappeared. I was shocked, then a grin creeped up on my face. No one was here, so I decided to ring the bell, signaling for everyone that we were under attack. DING! DING! Almost everyone flashed in at the same time. This room was in total chaos.

"Who?!" Hyperion said hyperactively.

"Who are the enemies?!" Percy asked me.

A draecnae was running around in circles screaming.

"SILENCE!" I thundered, "you sleepyheads were late, so I rung the bell to call you in quicker."

That quieted everyone down.

"Now, how shall we attack camp half blood?" I questioned.

"Easy," Percy snorted, "an all out attack."

"Young demigod," Gaea said, "shall we risk showing the Olympians what they don't know? Aether, Tartarus, and the other new recruits. They still have the Roman camp and Mt. Olympus to retreat to."

Percy scratched his chin. "Good point," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Boys and their vagueness.

"So, let's bring Percy, Thalia, Kronos, the titans, Gaea, the giants, and 2/4 of the monsters to storm camp," Kronos replied.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go!" Percy exclaimed as he led us into battle.

**Annabeth's POV**

We were doing the same activities that we always did everyday. I had this weird feeling in my gut, as if we were about to be attacked.

"Chiron! Chiron!" I yelled out.

"What is it Annabeth?" he answered.

"I have this weird feeling that Percy and Thalia will lead an attack on camp half blood!" I explained.

"Let's not make assumptions Annabeth," Chiron replied.

"I'm not assuming!" Annabeth replied, agitated, "please trust me Chiron!"

"Oh, all right Annabeth, tell everyone to get their defenses up," Chiron gave in, "I'll go warn the gods."

I hugged Chiron.

"Thank you Chiron!" she exclaimed, "I won't let you down!"

I ran out of the room and started giving orders.

"Everyone, listen up!" I warned, "Percy and his army will attack soon!"

Murmurs were heard.

"Quiet!" I exclaimed.

Now the murmurs grew into chaos.

"He will destroy us!" an Aphrodite kid exclaimed.

My quieting did not work.

"QUIET!" came a really loud voice.

I turned around frantically and saw the hunters, escorted by Luke, Charlie, Bianca, Zoe, Silena, and Michael come out.

People had their mouths wide open. I did too. They were in real flesh.

"How?" I stuttered.

"Hello Annabeth, how have you been?" Luke asked.

I blushed madly.

"Hades new about the big war and allowed us to come back. He thought he could break the Ancient Laws once in a while." Luke explained.

"We must go to the gods!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Silena asked, obviously not pleased.

"So, he could make you all immortal," I replied.

"Your immortal?" Bianca asked, "why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, "it's just that we didn't want to overwhelm you."  
"Pshhhh," Bianca said, "anyways let's go!"

The newcomers grabbed their respective members hand and were transported to Olympus.

At Olympus, the gods were unusually silent. The bright light faded and were facing the Olympians. We all bowed.

"What is going on here?" Zeus thundered.

"We are requesting that these newcomers here, will be made immortal," Nico said.

Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, why not?" he asked.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

Everyone raised their hands. Zeus struck the godlings and made them immortal.

"All hail, the new immortals," Zeus said.

We were about to leave when Zeus interrupted us.

"One more thing," since you are minor and new gods, if you fade, the next time you regenerate, you will be a mortal. The regeneration will depend on how badly you have been injured," Zeus replied.

We all teleported back to camp. We heard a loud rumbling.

"ATTACK!" said a voice, that was all too familiar.

**Percy's POV**

Finally we get to destroy this petty camp. Today is the day I will show my true power. I charged with my army to camp half blood where the campers were defending.

"ATTACK!" I yelled, then chaos.

The camp's defenses started to kick in. Catapults of rocks were hurled. Greek fire burned any monster that dared step into it. For dramatic effect, I darkened the whole place. Darkness descended into the land. The minors freaked out. They dropped their weapons and retreated, but the veterans held their ground. I charged to the group of immortals and started hacking. I lunged at Annabeth and she blocked. She tried going defense. I growled. I hit her with a lot of force and her dagger clanged out of her hand. Growling, she took out her spear. I smiled. Much better. She charged me and I blackflipped behind her. I stabbed her in the back while she yelled in pain.

"Annabeth!" Luke exclaimed. He took out backbiter and started going commando on me. His every blow, left pain in my hand. I growled in frustration. I summoned a wave and crashed it down onto camp. Demigods and monsters were knocked down on their butt. I jumped over Luke and kicked him. He stumbled. I wrapped my legs around his head and using all my might, I tore it. A sickening slosh was heard, as his lifeless body fell to the ground. He disappeared in mist.

"No! Luke!" Annabeth yelled.

She looked at me downright murderous, but I countered it with my own. She charged me as Bianca and Zoe was raining arrow after arrow. Charlie supplied the hunters with different kinds of arrows. Flaming arrows, sharp arrows, long arrows, etc.

I was just too fast. Nico summoned a horde of skeletons and they descended unto me. Don't any of them learn? I created my own personal hurricane. The biggest one I've every conjured. It knocked everyone down, while I grinned evilly. No matter how hard they fought to get back up, they failed. Having enough, I stopped the hurricane. All was silent. I turned around to see all of the demigods dead. Only the immortals were still alive.

Nico cursed, while Annabeth looked worried.

We immediately surrounded them, all our weapons drawn. All the immortals made a wise choice. They flashed out. We all cheered. We had won. I had destroyed half blood. It's not over yet. Suddenly a giant helicopter with impenetrable shields flew by us.

"It's them!" Annabeth roared.

Inside was filled with the other immortals and 2 pilots. The helicopter was damn big. It was almost the half of camp.

Zoe grinned, "My, my, how the tables have turned."

The copter fired it's magazines and rained blows on us. The monsters immediately disentagrated.

"I'll handle, them, you guys leave!" I yelled.

"But Percy!" Thalia replied.

"I have a plan, please trust me," I pleaded.

"Fine," she huffed. They all disappeared.

"Making a last stand, jerk?" Mark grinned.

I ran into the Hephaestus' cabin and went under their underground base. I frantically searched for something I was looking for.

"Found it!" I exclaimed. It was 2 propane tanks that said: Extremely flammable. Made by Hephaestus. I could hear the sound of the blades roaring closer. I hurriedly navigated the underground base and went to the middle of the camp, underground. I placed the 2 propane tanks next to each other and tied a string to one of them. I lit one on fire and the string started burning up.

"I never liked this place anyways," I mumbled. I flashed out.

**No one's POV**

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't know, check the middle of the camp," Mark said.

The pilot nodded. He drove the helicopter to the middle of the camp. Meanwhile the fire reached the propane tank. The underground rumbled loudly, shocking everyone. Then BOOM. A big explosion was emitted. A bunch of debris jammed the helicopter. It started descending slowly to the flames at the middle of camp.

"No!" Mark yelled.

The immortals flashed out, leaving the helicopter filled with nobody. It slowly descended and the blades cracked the roof of the Big house, then the helicopter crashed. A much bigger explosion, from the helicopter's jet fuel and the propane tank was emitted. It destroyed everything in a ten mile radius. The camp was in flames. Another explosion rocked the camp and the fires went out of control. Meanwhile back at the control room, everyone cheered.

Thalia and Percy high fived.

Percy replied, "Tomorrow, we storm the Roman Camp. Everyone dismissed."

Today had been fun, tomorrow would be even better.

**Hey guys chapter 16 up. Thanks to everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, chapter 17 here. Thanks for all your reviews, especially from you mystery guest. Anyways, here it is.**

**Chapter 17- The fall of the Roman Camp**

**Percy's POV**

Alright, today is the day, the Roman camp will be in flames. I was busy planning for tonight, when Thalia came to my room.

"What is it Thalia?" I asked.

"Oh, just wondering what the plan will be," she answered.

"Ok, so here's the plan, I'll try to control the Tiber River and I will sort of create a siege on the Roman Camp. I will build a dam, that will hold the Tiber River. I will release the Tiber River over the Roman Camp, and then the land will be flooded and foundations will break down," I said, "after that, we will try an air raid with fighter planes. There will be 3 types of planes. One type will rain down machine gun on the demigods. The other will drop bombs down to the Roman Camp. Finally, there will be huge planes that will be controlled by machines. We will coat the planes with flammable explosive gasoline, so obviously the Romans will think the big plane is a bigger threat, so when they shoot the plane, the plane will catch on fire and plunge down to earth. It will come in contact with the ground or possibly a building, creating a bigger explosion. We will continue this process, until it is damaged heavily. We will bring in the monsters and we will go into battle, where we will finish off this pathetic camp once and for all."

"Wow," Thalia replied, "extremely complicated, but will manage."

"Good, let's call a war meeting and discuss this with our other comrades," I said.

Thalia nodded and sounded the bell for the meeting. Soon, everyone was ready for the meeting. I told everyone my plan and they all agreed.

"Good plan, Perseus," Kronos said.

"Thanks," I said, "so let's get the planes ready."

In about 6 hours, we were ready to attack. A plan worthy of Athena.

**Jason's POV**

"All right everyone, listen!" Jason said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Percy and his army might attack the Roman camp today!" Jason replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Not to fear," Annabeth replied, "we have a strategy planned out."

"Yup!" Mark said cockily, "my idiotic brother will try a massive ground attack, so we must get tanks and any machinery's that does massive damage to the ground units built."

"Vulcan's son, can you build us something?" Reyna asked.

They nodded excitedly and went to their forges, to build anti ground units. We waited about 3 hours and they were finally done.

"Here, we call this the Thor," a son of Vulcan said, "it has two machine gun's that are it's arms. It targets one unit and deals massive blows to them."

Nico nodded and said," Next!"

"Here are some tanks," another son said.

"Good, good," Piper replied, "we must get all the Roman demigods to guard all of the Roman camp. We can't afford to lose this camp."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready!" I said, as everyone cheered.

**Third person's POV**

They were all positioned and ready for attack. Percy controlled the Tiber River and lifted it high up. I flew with it to the top of the Roman Camp and released it. The water flooded the camp. Demigods screamed in fear, machines were starting to dislocate. Mark growled as he drained the water.

"Now!" Percy yelled.

Immediately fighter planes flew over the Roman camp. It's guns started shooting demigods, who were scattering. The thors were positioned upwards and fired their machine guns. Apparently, Mars had given everyone guns. The demigods all concentrated at the planes and fired with all their might. One plane exploded after another and were sent crashing to the ground. So far, the Roman Camp was holding.

"Next wave!" Percy yelled.

Bomber planes flew overhead. It dropped bombs on buildings and on machines. The thors tried their best to shoot down the planes, but there were too many. The meeting place was being bombed and even Terminus couldn't hold them all. Jason yelled and called down lightning, blasting a bomber plane to bits. An explosion rocked the Roman camp as the ammunition pile warehouse was being bombed. Leo got out fireballs and started throwing it at the planes. As the planes were being destroyed, more took it's place.

"What do we do?" asked Mark.

"Concentrate on the bomber planes!" Annabeth yelled.

The Romans knew they couldn't hold out much longer. The fighter planes were wreaking havoc on their defenses as the bombers were assisting with destroying the buildings.

"Remember guys, what they did to camp half blood!" Zoe warned.

With newfound strength, everyone fought harder. Jason went overtime with the bolts as fireballs after fireballs rained down on the planes.

"Percy!"Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We're losing planes! Launch the third tier planes now!"

"Launch third tier planes," Percy shouted.

Immediately a new horde of planes were launched.

"Positions everyone!" Percy shouted, "after this wave, we go in!"

They all got into position.

The third tier planes started going to the enemy base.

"They never learn do they?" Jason asked.

He called down lightning and struck the first plane. It caught on fire and plummeted down earth. It hit the Zeus' cabin and an explosion took it's place. The cabin was destroyed.

"Leo, no!" Jason yelled, but it was too late. He hit 5 other planes that came crashing down. One hit the ground causing an explosion that scattered the demigods. The second hit the Vulcan cabin, destroying it. The third and fourth hit the senate meeting place, that destroyed it completely, and the fifth landed on top of Mark, exploding and sending his guts everywhere. The Roman Camp was in flames.

"No one shoot the planes, then we'll be alright!" Leo yelled.

Everyone nodded, waiting for the plane to go away.

"Now what Percy?" Annabeth said mockingly.

Suddenly, the plane descended towards earth.

Annabeth gasped, "Kamikaze! Everyone to Olympus, we must ditch this camp again!"

Everyone groaned as they teleported out. Soon the planes came crashing down and leveled the whole place.

"Now!" Percy yelled. The monsters all rushed forward and engaged the rest of the demigods. They were overwhelmed and we killed them all completely.

"Alright everyone back to base! Let me quickly do something," Percy said.

Everyone nodded and teleported out. Percy looked around and saw a building at the center of the camp charred, but still standing. I went in and found out it was vacant. I summoned a nuclear power plant and placed it inside the building. I also attached some hydraulics in order to make the explosion much more powerful. I grabbed the detonator and quickly went outside. There I came face to face with Ares.

"Where do you think your going punk?" he asked.

"Can't you see I'm going back to base?" I replied.

He grinned evilly.

"What's that on your hand?" he asked.

"That's not of your business!" I spat.

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean it's not our business."

Immediately all the gods came flashing in surrounding me completely.

An Iris message showed up, showing Thalia.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Surrender, or this boy dies," Zeus growled.

Poseidon came to me and glared at me.

"How dare you make me fade?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out and saw Poseidon getting pissed.

"Alright then, any last words?" Athena asked as they all got out their weapons.

"Yep," Percy replied.

He spoke in his mind to Chaos telepathically.

"Make a barrier around the whole camp, to keep everyone from flashing out." I said.

"You'll die Percy!" Chaos replied.

"I'm doing it for a good cause, now please!" I yelled.

Chaos sighed. "You're a good hero, Percy, I'll try all I can to save you."

I nodded. I felt the barrier going up.

"Hey Athena!" I yelled.

"What?!" she replied back.

"Try flashing out," I said back.

She looked at me strangely and tried. It didn't work.

"What the?" she asked.

All the other gods tried it but failed.

"What's that for?" asked Artemis, "you know you will still die by us."

"You mean all of us will die," Percy replied.

"I love you Thalia," Percy said in his mind as he pressed the detonator. The explosion inside the building rocked the whole building. Percy felt immense pain as steel and twisted metal flew all around the place. Percy felt a big bang as he was blown backwords by the explosion and his head hit the barrier hard.

"At least, I did it for a good cause," was Percy's last words before he died.

**All right guys, thanks for your support. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, this story won't finish just yet. It is too short so there will be a twist, a major twist. I will post more than 10 chapters, I assure you and since this is the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction, I will gradually increase the word amount. Anyways, this will stay Perlia and there will be a major twist. Be prepared.**

Chapter 18 Bad News!

**Percy's POV**

I strolled into the war council happily. Today is the day! Today is the day we take out Olympus! I was growing excited. I walked in and saw the sad faces of Thalia, while all the Titans, Giants, and Gaea was looking disdainfully at Chaos and the other primordial's.

"I told you, we can't break the ancient law!" I heard Chaos say to Gaea.

"So father, are you going to leave us here alone to destroy the gods?!" Gaea shrieked.

"Well you and Kronos tried to take down Olympus and you almost succeeded and since your forces are combined, I highly doubt you can lose," Chaos said calmly.

Gaea sighed in frustration.

"Perseus, sit," said Chaos who motioned me to a chair.

"Yes, Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"Me and the other primordial's such as Tartarus, Erebus, and Aether won't be able to help you during the war," he stated.

My jaws dropped. "But, but I went through a lot trying to rescue them!" I told Chaos.

"You have done a very great feat boy, but we forgot about the Ancient laws," Chaos replied.

"Perseus, do something!" Gaea told me.

I looked troubled and saddened.

"I'm sorry Gaea, but we need to do this on our own," I replied.

Gaea rose up along with the titans, and said, "Fine, we expected more from you, but I guess you don't have the gut and what it takes to complete a job," she replied.

She stormed out muttering, "Losing battle, replacement, hmph gods would've done a better job,"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyways," Chaos said clearing his throat, "you should be prepared to storm Olympus soon."

Chaos looked at me solemnly, he looked like he knew what would happen next and it would be really bad for me.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied as Thalia and I teleported out.

We flashed into Thalia's room this time and I sat on her bed. Here walls were covered in Greenday posters. One of the posters had the words MINORITY over it.

"So Perce," she said rubbing my back, "what are you going to do?"

"I think Gaea is a traitor," I replied.

"Why would you think that?" she replied.

"I just have a feeling, that she is a double agent or something. I'm not so sure," I said.

"Oh come on Perce, she hates the gods remember?" she asked me.

"Yes, but when you compromise, you can end an argument quickly." I retorted.

"Wait here, let me go check up on Gaea and the other Titans," I ordered her.

She nodded her head and I walked to Gaea's room. I walked down a long corridor and into a room. When I opened the door, I saw an Iris message. Gaea was talking to the gods.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

She whirled around and swiped her hand from the screen.

"I was trying to see what they were doing, and we're all dressed up for battle." She replied innocently.

"I'm not so sure," I replied.

"Hmph, do think I would side with gods?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't do anything.

"All right," I said suspicion still in my voice, "let's go launch the attack."

The titans, Thalia, Gaea, the giants, the monsters, and I were ready to attack.

"Alright guys, this is the turning point of the war," I told them, "let's go bring Olympus to ruins!"

"YEAH!" the monsters all cheered.

"CHARGE!" I yelled and we stormed Olympus. I banged open the door that closed Olympus and saw all the gods in their full armor, and the gods and demigods also in full armor. There were also nature spirits, Cyclopes, nymphs, dryads, etc.

**Mark's POV**

Today is the day, I can't wait! All the ladies will see how hot I am and see how well I can fight! We were all summoned to Mt. Olympus. I went up to Annabeth and spoke to her.

"May I do the honors my lady?" I asked.

She blushed and I took it as a yes. I squeezed her hand and teleported her to Mt. Olympus. When we flashed in, I saw Zeus looking really elated.

"Gods!" he boomed. We all fell silent and he looked at each of us.

"Apparently, Chaos works for their team and so do the other primordial's," he began to say.

The throne room was in chaos. Being the leader I am, I shouted, "QUIET! Lord Zeus is speaking!"

The room fell silent and Zeus nodded at Mark.

"But, those wimps won't fight, because of the ancient laws," Zeus replied. The throne room fell into laughter. After, everyone calmed down, Annabeth asked him a question.

"Lord Zeus?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How do you know this information?" she asked.

"We have a spy at that camp!" he replied.

"Who? Percy and Thalia?" Nico asked hopefully.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK THEIR NAME ALRIGHT?!" Zeus thundered, "WE WILL DESTROY THEM AND MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER MOST! THOSE TRAITORS!"

"Yes sir," Nico gulped.

"Anyways," Zeus replied, regaining composure, "it is Gaea, the giants, and Kronos and the Titans."

"Really?!" Athena replied.

"Yes," Zeus said as he confirmed their suspicion.

The throne room erupted into cheers.

"Dad!" Athena shouted over the noise.

"Yes daughter?" Zeus boomed.

"What are we gonna do with them, can you explain the whole process?" she asked.

Zeus nodded.

"QUIET!" he boomed as the room fell silent.

"Here is what will happen," he began, "when Percy and Thalia comes in here with them and the monsters, they will pretend to charge at us. Hold your ground. At the last moment, they will surround Percy, Thalia. We then charge in at them and attack them. Do not kill them, just severely injure them. After we do that, we will capture them and put them in a metal made my Hephaestus, which will be unbreakable. We will storm Mt. Othrys, Percy's headquarters, and blow it into smithereens, what he did to our camp, then rebuild our camp. We will then drain their powers. They will be blessed by Chaos so it will benefit us. Also, we will discuss where we will put them after the battle."

"Woah," was what everyone could only say. Slowly, very slowly, grins creeped in everyone's faces.

"That is very ingenious, Lord Zeus," I replied. Honestly I was happy. I finally could see Percy tortured and do some things with his hot girlfriend. Seriously, she deserves me, not Percy. I could imagine our little babies and the things I would be doing to her. I was ready.

"Sir! Their army is storming in here!" a demigod said.

"POSITIONS!" Zeus thundered. We all got our battle regalia ready as Percy stormed in the room

**Percy's POV**

I stormed in the room and the battle begun! Thalia and I advanced to the center to meet everyone when I caught Zeus smirking.

I took out my sword and pointed it at Zeus. He just smiled and pointed to my back. I looked back to see Gaea, the giants, and the titans all pointing their weapons at me. As quick as lightning, the gods and demigods had us surrounded.

"What is the meaning of thi-" I began to say only to be cut by a smack from Zeus. I fell down bleeding while Thalia came towards me.

"Watch out!" I warned, but I was too slow. A net was hurled to us and we were captured.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I roared to Gaea.

"Perseus, I am mad at father that's why I am a double agent." She smirked.

"You are the traitor," I said, "all of you."

"Yes," Kronos smiled, "Goodbye Jackson and Grace."

Hephaestus clipped the handcuffs on us and we tried to struggle, but it didn't break.

"Let's storm his camp, guys," Zeus said to everyone.

"We still have defense," I managed to say, "I will tear your sorry ass apart."

I was met with fist that connected to my face. I stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch him like that!" Thalia replied.

Mark grabbed Thalia by the chin, which made me grit my teeth.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not done with you yet, I have full of surprises for you," he said soothingly.

My eyes widened. _It can't be that, could it?_

"Move out!" Zeus began to say, but was cut off by Athena.

"Wait, what if he escapes?" Athena asks.

"I swear on the Styx, they won't be able to break the chain," Hephaestus said. Thunder boomed and nothing happened.

"Good," Athena said, as everyone flashed out.

"Thalia, how could this have happened?" I croaked.

"Those traitors," Thalia grit her teeth, "now Mark will disgrace me!"

"No he won't!" a voice said.

We turned around to find Chaos.

"Thank you for coming here!" I said.

"It's been horrible," Thalia muttered.

Chaos looked at us apologetically. "I'm sorry guys, only if I knew my daughter was like that."

"It's not your fault," I managed to say.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get you out of here. You must train. I will teleport you to my base which will be in outerspace and you'll be able to meet new friends and train." Chaos said.

"Really?" My eyes widened.

Chaos just smiled and held our hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

We nodded and we were teleported out. I opened my eyes and saw something that made me catch my breath. It was a beautiful large dome and I could see the stars and the planets.

"Woah," was the only thing I could say.

"Welcome, to the planet GALAXIA!" Chaos said.

**OK guys chapter is done. I know you weren't expecting this, but oh well, too bad. :P Anyways enjoy your week.**


End file.
